


Gonna fly!

by StormySocks



Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [42]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Gen, SEALs, Seal-Master Tenten, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/pseuds/StormySocks
Summary: Well, we're working on it.
Series: Birthday Bash 2020 Macaroni Masterpieces [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600633
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Gonna fly!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/gifts).




End file.
